


Euphony

by mountainside



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, I didn’t bother proofreading sorry, Literally Just Pure Smut, M/M, Masquerade smut, Penetration, Smut, Teasing, too many descriptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainside/pseuds/mountainside
Summary: Asra and the apprentice hide away in a quiet hallway as the masquerade progresses. Shenanigans (of the fucking sort) ensue.





	Euphony

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one featuring my apprentice, Varga, and the lovely Asra the Magician.  
Thank you to the Arcana for always fueling me to write ridiculous things and for the birth of Asra, the ruler of my heart.  
I didn’t proofread, so mistakes may have been made. This is my first work posted on ao3. Enjoy!

“Asra, _please_.”  
The words echo in the empty palace hall, as the masquerade keeps the rest of the palace guests occupied.  
“Hmm?” The magician mumbles against the shorter man. Wisps of opal curls brush Varga’s cheek as Asra’s teeth scrape against his neck. Any other night, Varga might adore Asra’s teasing worship of his body- but not now. Not when the adrenaline was pumping through his veins at what would come, just hours away. Tonight, he felt...darker. 

Asra could feel it like a tide enveloping, threatening to drown them both. Even Varga knew his desire vibrated through their magic, a cacophony of desperation impossible to ignore. Asra’s heart lurches as a fresh wave of want ripples between them, pulling at his heart. Even so, it only seems to drive the magician to tease him more, frustrating his apprentice to no end.  
“Please,” Varga protests as Asra’s torturous fingers skirt the inside of his thigh.  
“Patience, Varga.” He chuckles softly, much too relaxed for the apprentice’s liking, “We have time.”  
Icy eyes flash in the lantern light, and before he can so much as react, Asra finds himself pinned to the palace floor. Varga straddles his hips, one hand holding the magician’s wrists firmly.  
“I’ve used up all my patience.” He glowers, voice smoldering like molten lava.  
Shocked at his usually meek apprentice, Asra remains still. A brief moment passes before he regains his composure, his flustered expression melting away into a fox-like smirk, amethyst eyes narrowing.  
“Mmm I’ve never seen this side of you, Varga. Did I push too-“  
Asra’s words are cut short as Varga’s hips roll against his. His breath catches in his throat, swallowing down a needy whine.  
It was unlike his apprentice to take over. The magicians mind reels as he feels himself coming undone at the mere thought of it.  
Lidded, ice-blue eyes flick upwards as axinite fingers slide up the white-water satin of Asra’s skirt. Varga swiftly unbuttons his own trousers, the heat of his body moving away briefly as the fine wool is stripped and dropped unceremoniously to the floor.  
He wastes no time- while Asra is content to toy with him for remaining hours they have together, Varga’s heart hammers against his rib cage like iron and anvil. A tsunami of adrenaline courses through him, eyes boring into amethyst with hunger. One palm pressed firmly on his shoulder, he takes Asra in his hand, swiping his thumb over the swollen tip.  
Possessed by desire, Asra’s back arches under him. His own need catches up to him, clawing in his chest like a caged beast. He’s thankful Varga doesn’t waste time- soon he’s guiding Asra to his entrance, moaning as he presses downward. He’s breathing hard, euphoria pinching his eyebrows as he savors the burning stretch of his lover.  
Asra can hardly stand the wait while Varga adjusts. He fidgets under him, unable to control the slight roll of his hips. Varga’s eye flutter open, his face molding into a look amusement.  
_“Patience, Asra.”_ He echoes his lover’s teasing tone.  
A groan bubbles in Asra’s chest, his fingers gripping umber hips as if they were a lifeline.  
After an agonizing moment, Varga rolls his hips, the pleasure ricocheting through their combined magic. The meager shreds of self control the two were holding onto fizzle and fall away into nothingness.  
Varga grinds harder against Asra, ecstasy rolling off him in waves. Asra thrusts into him, his eyes rolling backward as moans blossom freely from agate lips.  
Sweat beads along amber skin as Varga’s fingers tangle in cloud-like curls. Mahogany lips crash into Asra’s, Varga’s teeth scraping his bottom lip. Pressurized pleasure tenses the two’s muscles, movements growing more chaotic and out of rhythm.  
_“Ngh, Asra.”_ Varga keens, his nails digging into the magicians skin, voice wrecked and trembling. “I’m so close.”  
Asra groans, the tension in his spine and mounting pressure in his groin telling him he wouldn’t last much longer. He snakes between them, wrapping his fingers around Varga’s throbbing length. Back arching, Varga writhes as he strokes him, and Asra prays he never forgets the expression on his face.  
A euphony of moans pour from the apprentice’s lips as his body tenses, tightening around Asra.  
“I-I’m- _ahh-“_ Shuddering, Varga’s orgasm tears through him. The waves wash over him as his body trembles, pulled tight as a bowstring.  
Asra shakes as Varga’s body ripples around him. He thrusts twice more into the white hot heat, feeling like he would burst at the seams. With a groan he plummets over the edge, his vision sitting with stars as the pleasure takes him over.  
Varga collapses on top of him, burying his face in the crook of the magicians neck, his breathing steadily slowing. The sounds of the masquerade below waft from a nearby stairwell- clinking of glasses and conversation, music drifting dreamily upwards. Asra would have been content to listen to it there on the ground forever, arms wrapped around his love, his other half’s heart beating against his own, becoming whole again. But there was work to be done, and the Devil waits for no one.


End file.
